The object of the invention is to simplify the milking unit construction.
In accordance with the invention, the milking unit is hingeably connected to the apparatus so that the milking machine is generally horizontally moveable forwardly and rearwardly about one or more hinges disposed near the upper part of the animal. The invention also relates to an apparatus for automatically milking animals, such as cows, provided with at least one milking compartment and an automatic milking machine including a milking robot for automatically connecting teat cups to the teats of an animal to be milked, automatically milking the animal and automatically disconnecting the teat cups from the teats, the milking robot comprising a robot arm construction movable in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment, said robot arm construction being provided with a robot arm pivotable under the udder of the animal and movable in height, which robot arm is adapted to serve as a carrier for the teat cups. In relation to known apparatus it will thus be possible to reduce the number of degrees in the robot arm construction by one. Besides the means for moving the entire robot arm construction in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment, it will suffice to provide control piston and cylinder members for pivoting the robot arm and moving same in height. By performing a pivoting movement from the side of the milking compartment there will moreover be obtained the advantage that the robot arm can be adjusted into a position enabling to connect, in a reliable manner, the teat cups to teats of the animal that are directed somewhat outwardly.
In accordance with the invention, it is possible to move the robot arm construction in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment by providing the robot arm construction with a supporting unit movable along one or more rails in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment, relative to which supporting unit the pivotable portion of the robot arm construction is pivotable in sideward direction. In that case the supporting unit may be designed so as to be movable along the rails by means of a motor. The sideward pivoting movement can be achieved by means of a control piston and cylinder member which is active between the supporting unit and the pivotable portion of the robot arm construction. By designing the pivotable portion of the robot arm construction as a carrier extending substantially downwardly to which the robot arm is coupled, it is possible to achieve the movability in height of the robot arm. In a particular embodiment, parallel to the control piston and cylinder member enabling the movability in height of the robot arm, there may be provided one or more guide rods for counteracting a rotating movement of the robot arm relative to the carrier.
Although the pivotal axis may constitute the center line of a material axis about which the robot arm is capable of pivoting actually, it is possible to achieve an embodiment of the robot arm construction in which said pivotable axis is a virtual one. According to the invention, the robot arm construction is then provided with a supporting unit movable in the longitudinal direction of the milking compartment along at least one rail, as well as a quadrangle hinge construction by means of which the pivotable portion of the robot arm construction is pivotable sidewardly relative to the supporting unit.
In order to be able to perform a suitable sideward pivoting movement of the robot arm, the pivotal axis for the robot arm is preferably located approximately in the middle above the milking compartment. However, in particular when there are provided two milking compartments arranged side by side, it may be desirable to dispose the pivotal axis for the robot arm at the upper sides of the milking compartment or near thereto and between them. In that case it is possible to arrange one robot arm construction for both milking compartments. To that end there may be provided in particular pivoting means for pivoting at least part of the sidewardly pivotable portion of the robot arm construction around the center line of the downwardly extending portion of the robot arm construction.
Besides two milking compartments arranged side by side in longitudinal direction, there may also be provided several milking compartments arranged behind each other; in that case, the rail for the robot arm construction will extend along these milking compartments or thereabove. Finally it is noticed that the milking compartments may be arranged in a carrousel, the rail of the robot arm construction then extending in a circle along the carrousel or thereabove.